


Loyalty Oath

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Full, Gay, Interview, M/M, Masterbation, Orders, Porn, Riding, Sex, Slash, Straddling, Work sex, bareback, boss/employee, but no rape or anything, dom/sub undertones slightly, mildy dubious consent, older/younger, over the the desk, size-kink, slut shame, taken advantage maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch hires Spencer.</p><p>Not for his résumé.</p><p>Porn guys. You know me by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty Oath

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Reid," Hotch shook the hand of the young man in tight jeans and a sweater vest, with neat, straight brown hair tucked behind his ears. He gestured to the seat, locking the door and drawing the blinds to his office "So, why did you come to this interview?"

Spencer quirked a smile "I want to be a profiler."

"You're 22 years old."

"So?" Spencer shrugged "Age shouldn't define who we are."

Hotch nodded from his seat, smiling wickedly "Well, I've seen your CV, it's...amazing. You're more than qualified to join the Unit, and to be honest with you, I put your name down for the job two hours before you came to this interview." Spencer looked up in shock "But the things is..." he licked his lips "Loyalty. Loyalty and trust." Spencer frowned, not understanding. "Spencer, are you a virgin?"

The lanky genius squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, and nodded meekly. 

Fuck. Hotch gripped the edge of the desk hard enough to hurt "I need you to remove your jeans."

"W-what?"

"Remove them, Spencer." His ordered, in his firmest tone. But Spencer just looked up, wide eyed, voice cracking

"Why?"

Hotch stood, revealing the hard on pressing at the front of his trousers and moved around, so he was leaning against the desk, his voice dropping "I've been profiling for a long time. And I can see when someone needs a good hard fuck." Spencer flushed, colour rushing up his cheeks and he choked on air for a moment. Hotch moved forward, framing the chair that Spencer was sitting in and cupped the young man through his jeans. He was hard. Throbbing hotly in Hotch's skilled palm. "See?" He whispered into Spencer's ear as the kid moaned pitifully "You need someone to take care of you, right?" he nodded "So...take off your jeans."

And Spencer did just that, and his underwear too. Hotch groaned, unzipping his own trousers and pushing Spencer to his knees. He got the message, and pulled Hotch out of his pants, taking his thick member in his nimble fingers, hot breath sending the team leader mad. "I...I've never done this before," Spencer admitted "I might not be very good." It made Hotch groan, and he slid his fingers into Spencer's hair, guiding him to take the hot, leaking member.

Spencer did so, and it turned out the kid had no gag reflex before he didn't stop going until Hotch was engulfed up to the hilt in a tight, wet heat. He looked down in disbelief as Spencer's cheeks hollowed beautifully, and his tongue flicked against the tip, making the most perfect sucking noises. Looking him right in the eyes- "F-Fuck kid," he growled, moving Spencer harder "You're a natural," he rolled his hips forward gently, not needing much friction as Spencer worked him with his tongue. "I- shit, Spence," he pulled the kid up, who seemed dazed, and was thrown over the table, ass high in the air, waiting anxiously. "Gonna show you what a man feels like." He pushed his fingers into Spencer's mouth, and the kid sucked obediently.

And then Hotch was sliding his index finger into Spencer's tight heat.

The younger squirmed, moaning in pain at the intrusion, and Hotch kissed the back of his neck soothingly, sucking a painful, claiming hickey there which just made Spencer wriggle back onto his finger. "It's okay, it's okay," Hotch whispered "I've got you," And then another finger was being slid in beside the first, scissoring lightly, searching for the prostate, but it was hard, because Spencer seemed to be incredibly sensitive everywhere. But he found the bundle of nerves eventually, pushing his fingertips against that and making Spencer mewl beautifully, arching his back as he panted hard. 

Hotch used his spit as lubricant and pushed the head of his cock at Spencer's tight hole. "It's too big," Spencer whispered, and Hotch chuckled, hands splayed out comfortably on Spencer's hips, stopping him from leaning up.

"Impale yourself on it." He ordered, using all his might to stand still "Push back, all the way."

Spencer groaned, but used his thin arms to push his body back, forcing the head in with a moan, and then sliding back. He groaned, stuttering, and stopped when he reached halfway, panting, breathless. "F-full." he managed, collapsing down on his arms. Hotch smoothed over his hips, spinning them so he was sitting on the desk and Spencer was outwardly straddling him. The weight of the young genius forced him down all the way onto Hotch's dick and he cried out loudly, head falling back in sheer pleasure onto Hotch's shoulders. 

"It's okay," Hotch soothed, his hand coming forward to jerk Spencer off slowly, to relax him "Good boy, it's alright, shhh," he sucked on Spencer's earlobe, bucking up gently. "How's that feel? Come on, tell your new boss what it feels like to be stuffed full of cock,"

Spencer was breathing harshly, face flushed pink, lips parted, voice hitching "F-feels good, Sir."

Sir.

God, the kid was a natural, Hotch snarled and thrust up harder "This is the nicest ass I've had, Reid. I knew you'd be good at this." He could feel Spencer's inner walls clamping all around him and knew he couldn't keep up. He sped up on jerking Spencer off, thumbing his piss slit harshly, dragging his nails up along the underside, and Spencer cried out as he climaxed, body going limp and pliant as Hotch led his through his orgasm, still bucking up. "I'm gonna cum deep inside you, how does that sound?"

"Please..." Spencer whispered, exhausted, his thighs a mess with his own sweat and cum "I-Inside me."

Hotch's rhythm stuttered, and he came, deep inside Spencer, for so long he could feel it leaking out onto his own thighs. He stayed in for a moment, relaxed as Spencer acted like a dick warmer. "God, I could use you at home, to fuck whenever I please as I watch TV," he tugged at Spencer's sensitive cock and the genius whined "You'd like that, wouldn't you? To be used like the good little slut you are, huh?" He could only nod, and Hotch pulled out, cleaning himself up, he tugged up his trousers, redoing his belt, and when he looked up, Spencer was already put back together, satchel hanging off his shoulder, no sign of what they'd done aside from the slight flush in his cheeks. He was embarrassed.

"I..." he looked up at Hotch, wide eyes blown, and the leader frowned, pulling Spencer in for a gentle, promising kiss. One hand trailing over the mark he'd left on the back of Reid's neck. 

"It's okay," he whispered, cupping Reid's face "Just come whenever I call and we won't have a problem."

"This is the loyalty you were talking about?" He asked, smiling slightly. Hotch laughed, a rarity.

"Yeah kid, I guess it is,"

"Well then I'm glad I took the oath."

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it?  
> x


End file.
